


Death's Embrace

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Relena must make a Life or Death decision... in a whole new way:"You're Death." Guilt flashed across his face."I am." She felt the color drain from her face."Have you come for me?" His facial expression did not change but his eyes still held that same intensity..."That depends." Relena felt her breath hitch in her throat as confusion overtook her."O-on what?" Her voice nearly failed her. She wasn't sick. There had been no remaining injuries or ill effects from the accident that would be life threatening… So how… why…? His expression softened."On you…"
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: October 1xR - Changes of Fall





	Death's Embrace

Special Thanks again to the_black_rose! This is for the Sub Rose Discord Server October writing prompt! Look us up! It's a 1xR only server!

* * *

Relena had seen him here many times before whenever she visited her parents' graves. Today, the weather was particularly gloomy. Rain came down in torrents, pelting her umbrella as the wind tore at her peacoat. 

He did not come closer, nor did he say a word, but stood - watching her from afar. No one else seemed to notice him, which always occurred to her as peculiar; yet he still came. 

Dressed in all black with messy brown hair, his intense blue eyes never left her. She reached out a mournful hand and traced the letters on her parents' tombstones. It had been five years to the day that she lost them both in that terrible crash… the memory of that night still haunted her dreams... 

_ It was dark; rain coming down in heavy waves as though the sky above felt her frustration. She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped in the backseat of the car. _

_ "I don't know why you're forcing me to go to this." She complained, looking out the window at the drops that streaked the glass. _

_ "Now, Relena, this banquet is very important to your father. You know how much it will mean for us all to be there as a family." Her mother's voice was gentle, but firm. This was the weekend of the semi-finals for her volleyball team. She was one of their strongest players and they needed her, but her father had insisted she attend  _

_ "Besides, I hear Quatre Winner will be there. The two of you are good friends, aren't you?" She frowned. Quatre was the son of her father's business partner. He was sweet, and kind; the quiet polite sort, but… there was always a pair of deep blue eyes… _

_ "Did you hear me, dear?" Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts.  _

_ "No, mother. I'm sorry." _

_ "Honestly, it seems as though your head is always in the clouds these days." She saw in the window her mother's reflection shake her head. "It will not kill you to miss one game to support your father." _

_ "Maybe it will! I'm on varsity! If we lose our shot at the championship because of this, I'll never forgive you!" _

_ "Relena, don't talk to your mother that way!" _

_ "Dear! Look out!" The screeching of tires, the honking of horns, the headlights blinding as the impact jolted her forward… the car rolled over the guardrail and down a ten-foot ditch on the side… pain… unbearable pain… _

The semi-truck driver had fallen asleep behind the wheel. Her parents had been killed on impact… The last thing she said to them had been in anger during a childish fit… She couldn't forgive herself… tears pricked her eyes...

"I'm so sorry…" A soft sob escaped her lips.

As the rain soaked the granite slabs, she felt him approach her. So many questions formed in her mind, and yet she couldn't seem to find any words to say as he stood next to her.

"It wasn't your fault." This was the first thing the stranger had ever said to her. She turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" 

His brows wrinkled in the middle of his forehead. He seemed… concerned… but did not clarify and she thought she might have imagined him saying anything at all.

"You come here often." It was a statement. She nodded.

"As do you." He nodded in turn. "Yet you never seem to be here for anyone… or rather because of anyone interned here…?" He shook his head.

"Never had anyone to bury." She heard no grief in his words, but felt her heart twist with the sadness of them.

In all the times she had come to visit, she had noticed his presence; but she had never once seen him pay his respects to anyone. There was something familiar about him, though. So...familiar. From the firm set of his jaw to the way his Prussian blue eyes seemed to study her. She shivered.

"You're cold." It was another statement. The early autumn weather was hardly ideal on the East coast. She shook her head.

"It's nothing." She answered as another gust of wind whipped the cold wet air up her skirt. She was thankful for the leggings and leg warmers. "I was just about to leave anyway." 

"Will you go home?" She stared at him. What an odd question.

"Yes. That is usually where one goes...." The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smirk. It lit up his eyes making him seem more handsome than before. 

"I suppose so." Again, she had the strangest feeling she knew him… that they had met before…

"As much as I love the fall, even I have limits to how much of its chill I can take."

"It was your favorite season…"

"How… did you know that?" She couldn't think of any one moment where she had spoken with him, let alone shared personal information such as that. But, he said it so casually that she almost thought…. Maybe… 

"I know a lot about you… Relena..." She paused, raising a brow in askance. How did he know her name? 

She had never thought of herself as the kind of girl who would have a stalker. By all accounts, she was a normal girl with a normal job in her normal life.

An average beauty...Nothing that stood out. The possibility of an admirer had never occurred to her. 

"You do?" He nodded and turned to her, eyes boring into hers. 

She felt her cheeks heat with a blush and gripped her umbrella tighter. Again, she had that feeling of familiarity wash over her. Though it wasn’t possible, she felt as if she had known him for years. There was a sense of comfort and warmth from his gaze that banished the autumn cold and made her knees weaken… and for some...strange reason… she wanted…

"You don't remember." His lips pressed into a thin line and he frowned. "I'm not surprised. They wouldn't want you to."

"They?" She queried, feeling a slight pain prickle the base of her skull. "What do you mean?" He stared at her for a moment, eyes flashing with something she couldn't place.

"I shouldn't have told you… shouldn't have come over here… but…" He reached out and brushed some hair out of her face, his fingers lightly touching her cheek as he did so. She shivered from the contact - but whether it was from the heat of his skin against the cold, or from the sudden electric thrill, she couldn't say.

"Who are you?" She asked and his brow knit in what she took as frustration.

"I wonder if you would believe me…" He took a step closer.

"I might… if you tell me." She took a step closer to him. She didn't know why, but… she trusted him… Their eyes locked again. He reached up and cupped the side of her face with one hand.

"I can show you… if you'll let me…" Again, that electric current shot through her and she leaned into his touch. She knew him. She didn't know how, but she knew him… and she wanted to know why…

"Okay." Slowly, as though he were afraid to scare her, he leaned forward and down. He caressed her cheek before lifting her chin and then brought his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss…

_ The smoke was thick… metallic… her limbs were heavy… they wouldn't move… the pain was...unbearable. She could taste blood… her mind reeled as she tried to remember… to comprehend why she hurt… Her vision was blurry… The horn was blaring… She tried to call out to her parents but her voice wouldn't work… She was so cold… so tired… Her mind wanted to shut everything out…  _

_ And then she heard her seatbelts click… A voice, deep and soothing… Arms wrapped around her, pulled her out, cradled her… She felt her heart slowing… then something warm and soft touched her lips… Her lungs inflated, deflated. Over and over… She breathed. She coughed. She saw him. Deep blue eyes swirling with concern and relief… His dark hair fell over his eyes… beautiful eyes…  _

_ "I could take you, too…" He stated. "I've already taken them…" Her parents. They were dead. She didn't want to die. She shook her head. "Then live." He uttered and pressed his lips to hers again. She felt her world go black… _

He broke the kiss and she felt realization slap her harder than the cold of the wind. Her fingers went to her lips. They still tingled from the contact. 

"You were there. You saved me…" He nodded; eyes never leaving her. "You pulled me from the car… revived me…" He nodded again… "but… you said you took them…"

"Yes." His expression on his face was blank but his eyes… There was so much in his gaze…

"You're Death." Guilt flashed across his face.

"I am." She felt the color drain from her face.

"Have you come for me?" His facial expression did not change but his eyes still held that same intensity...

"That depends." Relena felt her breath hitch in her throat as confusion overtook her.

"O-on what?" Her voice nearly failed her. She wasn't sick. There had been no remaining injuries or ill effects from the accident that would be life threatening… So how… why…? His expression softened.

"On you… and what you want…" 

"I don't understand."

"Five years ago, I broke with convention… I saw the fire in your heart; a desire to live… I let you choose…" 

_ 'Then live…' _

His words came back to her. He had saved her; allowed her to continue living when he could have taken her… but… 

"Why…? Why did you spare me?" His lips pressed into a thin line as though he struggled to find an answer.

"You intrigued me… You could see me… hear me… and I could tell you weren't ready…"

"What do you mean I could see you? I was… dying. Can't everyone at that point?" He nodded, his lips turning up ever so slightly at the corners.

"That is not what I'm referring to…" His voice was soft… soothing… "Think back…" Her mind began to blur as a fog settled in like a warm blanket over her thoughts…

_ The snow fell heavy and fast over the gravesite as she stood beside her parents. Her tiny, mitten-covered hands were tucked snugly in theirs as the Minister spoke the last words of remembrance over the casket. She did not understand why people were crying. Grandpa was just sleeping… _

_ A dark figure in all black walked to the casket. His messy brown hair made her think his mommy should have combed it. His deep blue eyes were focused on… something… _

_ "Momma… what's that man doing next to grandpa?" She asked in her tiny voice. Her mother looked down at her, confusion written on her face. _

_ "What man, Relena?"  _

_ "The one in black with the messy hair." _

_ "Come on, sweetie. I think we need to get you home for your nap." As her mother led her back to the car, she looked back at the man and found his eyes on her... _

"It was you…" He nodded, his smile widening slightly. "And not just then… I've seen you… many times, haven't I?" His eyes glinted. Every death she had experienced in a relative or loved one, she had seen him there, standing on his own… always on his own… She took his hand in hers… Her mind fogged again...

_ The sound of the monitors beeping pierced her ears as the bustle of the medical team registered in her consciousness. _

_ "Her vital signs are improving." A woman's voice came from… somewhere in the room. _

_ "Have you contacted her next of kin?" A man this time... _

_ "Doesn't have any. Poor dear." The woman added and 'tsked'.  _

_ "Their butler is applying for custody until at least April when she turns eighteen… but still…" the man said, voice full of pity. _

_ "When she wakes up she'll find out she's all alone." The woman added before Relena heard their footsteps leave the room… But there was still someone… She could feel him approach her bedside… take her hand in his... _

_ "You will never be alone… I'll see to that." This was a third voice… male… soft, deep...and familiar... _

Tears pricked her eyes as she squeezed his hand…

"All along… you've been… watching over me?" He nodded, taking her other hand in his. "And all this time… I've never really been alone… just as you promised." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Thinking back, never once-since that day-had she ever felt truly alone...

"I couldn't… stay away…" He breathed and she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"But... how can this… happen?" She asked looking up into his eyes. "Can death be partial to any mortal?"

"I don't care." He reached up and cupped her chin.

"But how can we… I mean… I'm a human, and you're… well… death."

"Heero."

"What?" 

"My name… it's Heero."

"Heero," she repeated. It sounded perfect given their history. "So… why… I mean… what… do you… I mean…" she couldn't find the words.

"As an immortal, I am forbidden to interfere in human affairs… but you were...different… always different and I couldn't stay away…" He looked into her eyes, the intensity making her blush...

"Heero…" she paused, unsure what to say next. "What do you mean it's up to me if… if you take me?"

"You are not like other mortals, Relena… I cannot explain why…" he stroked her cheek. "But because of this difference, I can offer you a choice… one that has never been given before."

"And what choice is that?" His face became stern: eyes serious, brows furrowed and jaw set.

"You can stay here. Live out your life… finish college… get married…" those last words cause his eyes to darken with sorrow and… pain? It caused her chest to tighten and her heart to twist...

"Or?" She pressed. She needed to take the sadness from his eyes.

"Or you can come with me…"

"You mean… to die…?" He shook his head.

"To live… with me… forever…" 

She gasped; his brows knit, the pain in his eyes increased… "I see…" He stepped back, eyes looking past her. 

She felt her heart freeze as he pulled away. "No!" 

He paused, but didn't look at her. 

"Please… don't go!"

"I should never have asked such a thing. I am Death. You are human. Mortal. Meant to grow old… and die… and I must let you."

"Heero… please…" She took his hand in hers. He looked down at their hands and then into her eyes. "You surprised me… such an offer… from Death…"

"I know." He agreed. 

"Can I… will you give me some time… to consider your offer?" After a moment, he nodded and she felt the tightness in her chest release a bit. 

"I will return, right here, at midnight on the night of the winter solstice. The veil between your world and mine is the thinnest. If you wish to join me… to be mine… then meet me here." He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "If you do not, I will have my answer…"

"I understand." 

He nodded, his eyes swirling with a hope she could tell he was reluctant to trust in. "Until then… my Relena…" He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his hand and pulled. 

"Heero!" She kissed him, full and strong, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist. When the kiss broke, no words were said. She smiled at him, one he returned with a small, sad upturn of his own lips. He held her for a moment longer before backing away… She closed her eyes to blink… and he was gone…

* * *

Winter blew in faster than anticipated as the seasons decided to change early. The first frost had been thick and the first snow wet and messy; it gummed up the city streets with ice and traffic. Relena hated the winter. Everything in hibernation seemed dead to the uninformed eye: cold, lifeless… desolate… The snow was the only real beauty winter had to offer, and in her mind, even it had lost its luster with time. She tapped her pen on the desk as she watched the flakes flutter to the ground. 

_ "I will return, right here, at midnight on the night of the winter solstice." _

His words rarely left her thoughts. That day in the cemetery had been the last time she saw him… The sorrow in his eyes still haunted her…

"How lonely he must be…" 

"What was that?" Hilde, her brunette coworker looked over her shoulder. "Did I just hear the ever-single killjoy mention a man?" This drew the attention of her other coworker, a tall blonde with interesting eyebrows.

"Does our reclusive Relena have a mysterious beau?" Relena felt her cheeks heat as she turned her attention back to the window.

"I would hardly call myself reclusive."

"You never go out anywhere. You go to and from work and you've refused any guy that so much as looked your way." Hilde recited. Relena felt cornered like a mouse in a trap.

"I-"

"And don't try to tell us no one has ever tried. We're not blind." Dorothy continued.

"Fess up! You've got a secret lover, don't you?" Hilde gave her a cocky, knowing grin. Relena felt her blush deepen.

"N-no." She stammered. Damn. A sign of weakness.

"Was that hesitation I heard?" Dorothy, the blonde, said.

"Please, girls, can we just focus on our work?"

"Oh no you don't, missy! This is the first trace of a love life from you we've ever gotten! Spill!"

"There is nothing to spill… not really…"

"Not really?" 

She sighed in defeat. It was clear they weren't going to give up; perhaps some input from them would be just what she needed...

"There is this man… I've basically known him my whole life…" She continued her story, leaving out the supernatural elements to prevent her from looking completely crazy…

"So, he saved your life, has been watching over you and wants you to go away with him?" Dorothy repeated.

"If you tell me he's gorgeous I may die of jealousy!" Hilde groaned. Relena blushed and looked down. "Oh, man! Tell me why you're resisting again?" She couldn't. That was the problem. It wasn't every day the spirit of death incarnate basically asked someone to be his bride… she hoped?

"I… I have to leave everyone and everything behind."

"Is he some sort of criminal?" 

"Is he going into witness protection?"

"No."

"To which?"

"Both."

"Do you love him?" Relena froze as Ms. Une, her boss, questioned her from behind. She was a no-nonsense woman with long brown hair, thin brown eyes and large-rimmed glasses. Ms. Une was a giant in her field and, though fair, was a strict and intimidating boss. Relena wanted to disappear under her desk.

"Ms. Une! We're sorry! We were just-" 

"Wasting company time teasing Ms. Darlian about her love life." The two women gave their boss guilty looks and made their way back to their seats.

"Ms. Une, I can explain." 

"No need." The older woman began. "Miss Darlian, if I may be frank?" Relena nodded. "I have spent my life building up my career. I have been singularly focused and driven and gotten where I am by such concentrated efforts… but it did not come without a cost."

"Ma'am?" Relena found herself confused. Une walked to the window and pressed her fingertips to the frigid surface. The area around them fogged in response...

"I once gave up the man I loved to further my career. I love where I am in life but there are times… now and again, where I wish I had tried to make it work…" Une paused and turned to face her. "So, I'll ask you again, Miss Darlian… Relena… Do you love him?" 

Did she love him? She hardly knew him… right? She closed her eyes and pictured him: his hand in hers… on her cheek… the electricity of his kiss… the pain she felt to see his sorrow… the way she felt when her name left his tempting lips… She shivered remembering the warmth of his arms; the comfort in his presence… He had always been there… and she needed that… She needed him… She...

_ "Until then… my Relena…" _

"Yes." She stated, and she felt the truth of her words. Une nodded.

"Then I expect to see your letter of Resignation before the end of the day."

"Yes ma'am."

"And, Relena?"

"Yes, Ms. Une?"

"Be happy," Relena nodded her thanks. Try as she might, she could no longer focus on her work...

***

The road was long, dark and snowy. She tried her best to navigate the route as fast and safely as possible. The hum of the engine and the thumping of her wipers was almost hypnotic. She turned on the fan to blow cold air through the vents and keep her awake. She had to get to him, but despite having a literal date with Death, she had no desire to see him again the hard way. 

There were very few cars out. Snowy December weekends were hardly prime travel times unless one had holiday plans. Night driving in slick conditions was not exactly ideal either and yet, here she was. She was so close; the cemetery was only ten miles away. Soon she would be with him… in his arms…

The headlights blared large and bright. The tires screeching as the oncoming pickup careened out of control. Her breath caught in her lungs, heart in her throat, knuckles white as she clutched the wheel...

'Oh, God!' 

She couldn't help it. As the truck struck her car, things seemed to happen in slow motion: her body jerked… She closed her eyes… flashes from five years ago returned: the smells, the sounds… Was this fate demanding retribution for being robbed of her death? 

She felt her car spin as the crunching of metal pierced the air… finally, her head hit the wheel and her world went black...

She had no way of knowing how long she'd sat in the pile of metal that used to be her car… Her head… hurt… The horns had stopped honking, and the night was now still…

"Relena…" She heard a voice… his voice… call to her… 

She lifted her head slowly, her world spinning from the simple motion. She opened her eyes: at first, she saw nothing… then shadows… then his eyes. Blue and beautiful and full of concern… She reached for him and he leaned in as a sense of deja vu overwhelmed her…

He undid her seatbelt, pulled her to him and out of the car. Her body felt lighter somehow… The pain she should have felt was gone… She looked at him, eyes wide.

"Am I dead?" He shook his head then kissed her forehead as he placed her on the ground to stand on her own. 

"But, you're here." He nodded, his eyes going to the upside down pickup. 

“I see…" She felt sorrow for the other driver's passing and a bit of guilt at her relief that it hadn't been her.

"I wanted you to come to me, but not like this…"

"I'm sorry." He nodded and pulled her close. 

"There is still time…" he whispered and looked into her eyes. "Do you… want to come with me?" She didn't hesitate. She nodded, smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with all she was. He smiled into her lips and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. 

At some point, the snow clouds cleared to reveal the ethereal glow of the full moon; its pale light illuminating the night sky as she welcomed Death's embrace.


End file.
